unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambushed
Ambushed is the first chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Noted adventurer Nathan Drake and reporter Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Sir Francis Drake from the bottom of the ocean, only to find that it is empty except for Sir Francis' journal, detailing his quest for the lost city of gold, El Dorado. Together with his friend and mentor Victor Sullivan, Nate sets off to find the treasure. Synopsis Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher are on a boat off the coast of Panama, having just found and recovered the coffin of Sir Francis Drake, Nate's apparent ancestor, who was buried at sea over 400 years before. Elena films Nate has he opens the coffin, only to discover that it is empty except for a small metal box containing Sir Francis' diary. Although Elena is eager to continue filming, Nate covers the lens with his hand, saying that she's already got her story. As they begin to argue, Nate suddenly breaks off and radios Victor Sullivan, asking him to hurry along to pick them up. When Elena asks what is wrong, Nate says "pirates", and goes on to say that they can't call the authorities as they have no permit to be in those waters. He gives a gun to Elena and loads one himself, just before several pirate boats arrive at their salvage vessel, and some of the pirates begin to climb aboard. Nate is able to unman a few of their boats before skiffs armed with rocket launchers and MGs wreck their ship. Sully arrives in his seaplane; noting that their ship is about to explode, Nate and Elena jump overboard and swim to the seaplane, just as their boat blows up. Sully opens the door and drops down a small ladder, and he greets Elena aboard, leaving Nate to climb aboard himself. As they fly back to the mainland, Nate shows Sully Sir Francis' diary, theorising that Sir Francis faked his death and must have been onto something big. Elena hands Nate back his gun, saying that she feels she's deserved a look at the diary. Back on the mainland, Nate and Sully are aboard another boat at a pier, while outside, Elena talks to her producer about the events that have just taken place. Nate shows Sully the diary and tells him that Sir Francis must have hidden this final treasure to keep it from getting out when he returned to England. Sully grows impatient and asks Nate to cut to the chase, so Nate shows Sully a page with the words "El Dorado". Nate notes that, unfortunately, the last page of the diary is torn out, but both he and Sully are still eager to go after the treasure. However, Sully does not want Elena to come, fearing that her recorded story will attract unwanted attention, despite Nate's assertions that she can hold her own, and they end up driving away in their boat and leaving her on the dock. Walkthrough The first enemies to appear will be two pirates wielding PM-9mm pistols, they'll swerve in on a boat and start shooting. If you wait for the pirate at the top of the boat to climb down towards his partner, you can shoot the barrels on their boat and blow them both up. Another two pirates will then swerve in, you can deal with them the same way as the first two by shooting the barrels when they are both close to them. Now you'll be introduced to melee attacks as two pirates will jump of their boat and climb aboard. The game will prompt you to use the standard melee combo by pressing the square button 5 times in succession, but you are free to deal with them how you like. After that another two pirates will climb aboard, this time the game will prompt you to use a brutal combo by pressing square, then triangle, then square again. This, the game tells you, will increase the amount of ammunition enemies leave behind if they are killed using a brutal combo. Again, however you can deal with them however you wish. Next you'll be attacked by four pirates who will climb aboard from different ends of the ship, this time the game offers no prompts so deal with them however you wish. Finally, after all four pirates are dead, a gunboat will swerve in, carrying a mounted turret and a rocket launcher. Take cover behind the crates, but not the cranes (as they explode), untill Sully arrives in his plane. Survive a few seconds more and the pirates decide that an unarmed plane is too dangerous and so jump over board. Then comes the cutscene and the end of the mission too. Trophy Opportunities 'Brutal Brawler - '''Kill 5 pirates (of the ones that climb onto the boat) using brutal combos. '''Brutal Expert - '''Kill 5 pirates (of the ones that climb aboard) in a row using brutal combos '''Headshot Expert - '''Kill 5 pirates in a row by shooting them in the head. You'll know if it's a headshot because they'll die instantly. While this may seem hard at first, it shouldn't be too much trouble on Easy as you're unlikely to die, so long as you don't go so close that they start punching you. '''10 Headshots - '''Kill 10 pirates by shooting them in the head. You'll know if it's a headshot because they'll die instantly. While this may seem hard at first, it shouldn't be too much trouble on Easy as you're unlikely to die, so long as you don't go so close that they start punching you. '''Steel Fist - '''Kill 5 pirates (of the ones that climb aboard) by first running up to them and shooting them once from the hip with your PM-9mm pistol and then finishing them off with a single punch. '''Steel Fist Expert - '''Kill 5 pirates (of the ones that climb aboard) in a row by first running up to them and shooting them once from the hip with your PM-9mm pistol and then finishing them off with a single punch. First Appearances *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Victor Sullivan Trivia *Both Nate and Elena can be seen wearing "Ottsel"-brand wetsuits in this chapter. This is a reference to Naughty Dog's ''Jak and Daxter series, in which the character Daxter is transformed into a half-otter, half-weasel hybrid called an Ottsel. Treasures There are no treasures in this level. Category:Uncharted Walkthrough Category:Uncharted